familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets
The Muppets are a group of puppet characters created by Jim Henson. Individually, a Muppet is one of the puppets made by Jim Henson or his company's workshop. Although the term is often used to refer to any puppet that resembles the distinctive style of The Muppet Show such as on Sesame Street, the term is both an informal name and legal trademark linked to the characters created by Henson. The word "Muppet" itself was said by Henson to have been created by combining the words "Marionette" and "puppet". However, Henson was also known to have stated that it was just something he liked the sound of, and he made up the "marionette/puppet" story while talking to a journalist because it sounded plausible. Episode References Episodes of Family Guy that Muppets are referenced in: *FG102 - "I Never Met the Dead Man" *FG104 - "Mind Over Murder" *FG201 - "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" *FG208 - "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG211 - "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG212 - "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG214 - "Let's Go to the Hop" *FG302 - "Brian Does Hollywood" *FG310 - "A Fish out of Water" *FG315 - "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG321 - "Family Guy Viewer Mail" *FG406 - "Petarded" *FG410 - "Model Misbehavior" *FG413 - "Jungle Love" *FG418 - "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG423 - "Deep Throats" *FG424 - "Peterotica" *FG426 - "Petergeist" *FG501 - "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG502 - "Mother Tucker" *FG504 - "Saving Private Brian" *FG511 - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *FG603 - "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG604 - "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG704 - "Baby Not On Board" *FG807 - "Jerome Is the New Black" *FG821 - "Partial Terms of Endearment" *FG909 - "And I'm Joyce Kinney" *FG912 - "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair *FG917 - "Foreign Affairs" *FG918 - It's A Trap! *SP4 - Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show (live-action) *FG1005 - "Back to the Pilot" *FG1104 - "Yug Ylimaf" *FG1110 - "Brian's Play" *FG1216 - "Herpe, the Love Sore" *FG1221 - "Chap Stewie" *FG1309 - "This Little Piggy" *FG1415 - "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *FG1501 - "The Boys in the Band" *FG1504 - "Inside Family Guy" *FG1508 - "Carter and Tricia" *FG1606 - "The D in Apartment 23" *FG1614 - "Veteran Guy" *FG1615 - "The Woof of Wall Street" *FG1716 - "You Can't Handle the Booth!" *FG1801 - "Yacht Rocky" =Multiple Mentions= * In "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks", Peter mentiones Rats as hotel bellhops, referencing to the Muppet movie, The Great Muppet Caper, and one with Big Bird from Sesame Street. * In "Back to the Pilot", Stewie has Bert & Ernie dolls playing doctor and in an alternate universe, Cookie Monster invented Facebook. * "Inside Family Guy" has an animated version of "Muppet Lois" from "Foreign Affairs" on display in the production offices. Plus, Peter gives Chris a "hip hop Kermit" t-shirt. * Peter compares an Aiwa tape deck to Statler and Waldorf in "Veteran Guy" which proceeds to tell a joke in their style, as well as a set of overhead bins on a Southwest Airlines flight later in the episode. Peter also mentions that Jim Henson died of treatable pneumonia. See Also: *Bert & Ernie *Big Bird *Grover *Cookie Monster *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Statler and Waldorf *Fozzie Bear *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Swedish Chef *The Count *Janice *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Elmo *Scooter *Oscar the Grouch *Herry Monster External Links * Muppet Wiki Category:Fictional Characters Category:Muppet Characters